


Behind The Scenes

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Pole Dancing, Seduction, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Mark gets a tiny bit jealous when Jack is praised for his movements in the latest pole dancing video. Which is why he has to prove his worth to Jack -- with or without his shorts on.





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains suggestive/seductive dancing, lingerie, and jealousy themes. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> written in response to an anon on my nsfw blog, hope yall enjoy!!

Mark knew this was risky.

Mark knew this was one surefire way to ruin the video as a whole.

Mark knew jealously was a dangerous thing – especially in this perspective. Yet, he didn’t care. 

The jealously growing deeper inside him as Jack was praised and rewarded for his agility on the pole. His hips moving and legs gripping as he worked the pole over, their teacher seeming to check him out more and more with each little roll and movement.

It’s when their teacher joked that she and Jack should start on a duet routine together to preform for her beginner class did Mark finally snap. Arms crossed and huffing as the teacher told them to sit tight as she attended to an emergency business call. Promising it will be a long break – and apologizing to Jack for making him wait.

Jack swallowed dryly as Mark made his way to a lone pole, already greased up from the teacher’s use. Seeing the jealous look in his eye. 

“So,” he nervously broke the silence, “maybe we should let the music play until she comes back? Or let the camera charge? I…I can check ‘em for you–”

“No need.” Mark pouted, “I’ll listen to you, since you’re the better dancer and all.” he smirked, “right?”

“Mark, I’m like a newborn deer. She has the wide on for me – I have no fuckin idea what I’m doing!”

“Let me prove myself then.”

“…What?” Jack asked. What the hell was Mark up to? Was this planned? Is he going to pull some prank along with the teacher? Was this some improv skit?

“Let me,” Mark leans against the pole, hands moving to the zipper and button. His breathing slow and deep as he worked his short jean shorts down, “prove,” he begins once more. Throwing the jean shorts to the side, the cool breeze of the studio hitting his bare thighs and hips, “myself.”

He stood, eyes dark with a hint of jealously and lust. Half lidded though his messy bangs. Lips parted as he gripped the pole, breathing just as gently as before. His ass and half hard cock held tightly in the lace sheer boxer briefs. Showing off the hard curves of his hips and flat smooch stomach, the curve of his ass accentuated with the small twirl he gave.

“holy shit–” was all Jack could say as the blood rushed to his cock. The feelings he had hidden away long ago for the other now bubbling to the surface. A flush turning his once pale face red. 

Mark doesn’t say a word as he counts aloud, counting his steps to the pole. Counting his steps as he grips tight, and twirls once more. Landing with his ass and lower half in an obscene pose, spread wide open. Showing off his growing cock in the sheer lingerie, throbbing Mark counted again.

“5, 6, 7, 8…” he whispered like a prayer now, letting the music drown out his doubts and jealousy – did he just see Jack get hard?

Like clockwork, Mark moves to wrap his leg around the pole. hips grinding, pulling, rutting against the smooth metal. Pulling every move he’d seen in videos and movies, pulling every dance he could remember from their teacher’s instructions, anything to prove himself as the better dancer. No matter how lewd or sexualizing. 

The show off ended as Mark slowly dropped to his knees, hips swaying on his way down the pole. The song slowly changing over to a much slower beat. Bouncing as if he was riding some lucky person, lips open in a soft moan as he posed obscenely. Hands low on the pole, gripping gently as he smiled.

“So, are you still the better dancer, Jack?’  
Mark nearly fell over as Jack joined him, pinning him to the ground. His own hard on poking Mark on his thigh.

“You can be whatever you want if you let me fuck you just this once.” Jack replied, voice husky and deep compared to his usual tone. His own accent even heavier as he sighed, “you fucking tease…”

As Mark broke into a smile to kiss the other deeply, Jack’s tongue slipping inbetween his lips, he remembered the camera pointed their way.

…Eh, Mark was sure he can make up some excuse for it later.


End file.
